Oh Ronald
by lalaha412
Summary: Ron's 19th birthday is coming up and Hermione has to come up with the perfect gift, but will Ron be to concerned with something else? One-Shot! First story so please make my day and read and review! Let me know how I can improve!


"Haaaaaarry! Hurry up! You have to help me," yelled a flustered Hermione.

It was the day before Ron's birthday, and Hermione was beginning to become extremely worried about what she was going to get Ron. She'd been thinking about the perfect present for him for the past two weeks now and couldn't come up with anything! So she finally decided to ask their best friend, Harry, for help.

"I'm coming as fast as I can! Do you really just expect me to be up this early and ready to go? What could be so important anyways?" Harry hollered down the stairs of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Well, I do have to admit it is a bit early, but honestly Harry I would've thought you would have been up by now! It's only 7 am. I figured everyone got up this early!"

Harry finally came into view as Hermione said this, and he mumbled something, but she was oblivious to it. Hermione then turned to Harry and started to tell him what was going on in a very panicky voice,

"Harry, I have no clue what to get Ronald for his birthday, and his birthday is tomorrow! TOMORROW! Harry, I am just the worst girlfriend in the world! How could I not know the perfect present for him?"

Internally Harry began to roll his eyes but she was his best friend - they both were - so he felt like it was duty to help.

"Well Hermione, " Harry began, "Ron really hasn't hinted about anything he wanted. He just enjoys begin with his friends and family. Maybe you could throw him a surprise party and have all of his favorite foods out! You could do it family style where everyone just helps themselves! I'm sure he would love that!"

"Harry, you're right! He would love that! We should do it! But…"

"But you still feel like you should give him something else too?" Harry questioned Hermione.

"I do! Am I just wanting to give him too much? Harry, I'm just not sure!"

"Hmmm… I'll think of something else you could give him and you start working on the plans for the party," said Harry, and then he began to think while Hermione planned.

* * *

It was near noon now, and Hermione had half the party planned! She had talked to Mrs. Weasley about having the gathering at the Burrow, and Mrs. Weasley had also graciously agreed to help bake. Hermione had also talked to George about keeping Ron away the Burrow and then bringing him when it was time. It was all turning out to be a success! The only problem was still a little gift for Ron…

"Hermione! Hermione! I've thought of the perfect gift for you to give to Ron!" Harry shouted as he stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow.

Hermione quickly spun around from the sink where she was peeling potatoes for tomorrows feast and answered, "What is it Harry? What have you thought of?"

"You should give him a watch! Take half of a heart and put it on a necklace for you and use the other half as the clasp for the watch! It'd be like those muggle friendship bracelets and necklaces!"

"Oh Harry, you're a genius!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran and gave Harry a big hug! Thank you so much for your help!"

Hermione then ran off to go get Ron's surprise! Harry laughed to himself at how excited Hermione was.

* * *

The next day Hermione wasn't worried at all. She and Mrs. Weasley and finished all the cooking and cleaning and now guests were arriving for the party. Hermione had also been to get Ron's watch done. Since it was so last minute she had to throw into a little more money to have it finished in time but she knew it would be worth it to see the smile on his face! Finally, it was time for George to bring Ron. She had all the guests hide and be quiet, and before she knew it, everyone was yelling surprise for Ron'd 19th birthday! She couldn't be happier! Ron was smiling and all she knew was that she loved him with her whole heart.

Eventually she was able to pry Ron away from everyone and sneak off to give him her gift.

"Oh Hermione, it's just wonderful! Thank you so much!" Ron said as he gave Hermione a tight hug. "I just love it! What does this heart go to though?"

Hermione got very excited and showed Ron the other half of the heart, which was hanging on a dainty chain around Hermione's neck.

Ron then said, "This is perfect! I just love it, buuuut…"

Hermione began to panic! What had she done wrong? He had just seemed so excited! Hermione looked at him so he could continue.

"Do you think we could go back inside? There were only two slices of chocolate pie left and I really want one! I have to make sure I get there before someone else takes it!"

Hermione then began to laugh! She should've that he would've been more concerned about food! She guessed some things never did change.

"Oh Ronald, of course we can. Happy Birthday love, I love you."

And with that they rejoined the party and Ron ate the last slice of the chocolate pie.


End file.
